


Mrs. Sato's Seasoned Spousal Strategies

by Writerleft



Series: Comes Marching Home [66]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: 201 AG, Affection, F/F, Fluff, Korrasami Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 05:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12125166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerleft/pseuds/Writerleft
Summary: Asami hadn't been in the best mood lately, but that was 100% not Korra's fault. Now, it was her mission to prove it! And maybe keep her wife's question's at bay a little longer...





	Mrs. Sato's Seasoned Spousal Strategies

 

_Fanart courtesy of[artcroftarts](https://artcroftarts.tumblr.com/)_

 

Asami felt out of sorts, and she knew it. Her temper had been short, she was almost as tired as she'd been before Zin's treatments yet could hardly sleep, and she _knew_ what it all meant even before the hot flashes started, but damned if she didn't want to think about it.

But now she'd been irritated at Korra for two weeks, she'd even been terse in front of their future son-in-law, and she _knows_ it's not Korra's fault, not at all, and their letters have failed to resolve anything, and she it was awful. Arbitrary! Why couldn't she just be happy with her wife like she had been for the past two decades?

She couldn't control idiotic biological processes—seriously, any engineer who had designed a system this ridiculous wouldn't even be able to get a Cabbage Corp job—but she could damned well control how she treated her damned wife.

Dammit.

Phase One:

“I'm sorry I've been such a butt,” Asami said, lowering herself behind her wife as she sat meditating and wrapping her arms around her.

“You haven't been a butt,” Korra smiled, her eyes still closed.

“I'm well-appraised of my degree of buttness,” Asami countered. “Tenni made sure to train Dhao on just that particular subject before she retired.”

Korra chuckled.

“I've just... felt sensitive recently.”

“Recently... two months?”

Asami shrugged, nuzzling her nose behind Korra's ear. The roots of Korra's long braid were starting to show grey, but on her, it looked like a badge of honor. Korra wore every sign of age like a badge of victory.

Considering what she survived, that was more than fair.

She gave Korra a squeeze. “I... hadn't thought about it, but some of this did start after that call with Tsu Ying.”

Korra didn't make a sound, not quite. If Asami hadn't been plastered against her back, she wouldn't have felt the vibration, deep in Korra's throat, the unvoiced lament. “How... how's she holding up?”

“I called her a few times since. She's... doing better, most of the time. Irritable, but the way she used to be, you know?”

Korra nodded.

Neither said Mako's name.

They still missed him too much.

Phase One wasn't going so well.

“I love you,” Asami said, her voice more strained than she'd expected.

Korra reached up, clasping the arms wrapped around her. “...love you too,” Korra whispered.

Asami was crying. When had that happened?

Korra turned, her thumb gently wiping Asami's tears away.

They kissed, and slowly, gently, wound up laying together, cradling each other on the well-worn rug.

This wasn't what she'd planned, but it was close enough to Asami's intent to move forward.

 

Phase Two:

Asami rubbed her eyes, setting her pencil down and looking at her half-empty tea. These designs had barely budged beneath her—she just couldn't focus. She finished her tea, though she wasn't really thirsty, then returned to the kitchen to brew another pot. It was incredibly mild stuff, and at this point she acknowledged it was more for the excuse to get out of her work room to do something. Heck, at this point, the near-constant pee-breaks were part of her strategy of self-sabotage.

Phase Two was taking longer than she thought.

She should've orchestrated a Phase Two that she could watch. But the logistics of that...

Keys jingled in the door. Korra. Asami smiled, turning the stove off before it really got going. _Finally_.

Korra stepped into the kitchen, tossing a pile of two dozen handwritten and lipstick-kissed love notes on the counter that she'd been tracking down for a few hours longer than Asami had anticipated. But their friends _were_ scattered all over the city, and a few were moving targets, too. “Heavy traffic today?”

“How many of these things did you give out?” Korra asked, smirking and wrapping her arms around her.

“Within the city? Twenty four.”

“And outside the city?”

Asami shrugged. “I'm sure you'll run into them as you go about your Avatar business going forward.”

Korra laughed. “You've been hanging out here all day, haven't you?”

She smirked. “I knew if Tingwen said you'd just missed me, you'd think you could catch up. I put most of this together days ago.”

“You got Tingwen to lie?”

“Oh, goodness no. I just lied to her.”

Korra cut her own laugh off with a deep kiss. “Well, I love you too.”

Asami kissed her back. “You _can_ still feel where I am, right? I figured you'd get frustrated and cut to the chase.”

“That would've been cheating.”

“Exactly.”

“Ah!” Korra held her mouth open in mock offense. “You impugn the Avatar's honor!”

“It wasn't the Avatar I married,” Asami reminded her, resting her arms on Korra's shoulders, settling their foreheads together. “It had been a while since one of our ridiculous displays of affection.”

“Well, they _did_ pass a law...” Korra said, still slightly bitter about it.

“They did. Even so... I thought you might like being reminded of our glory days.”

“Who says these aren't our glory days?”

Asami rolled her eyes.

Korra frowned, leaning back. “Seriously.” She rested her hands on Asami's waist, her frown as sideways as her smiles. “Asami, we should talk about this.”

Asami moved to turn, but Korra's hands tightened.

Instead, Asami put on a smile. “I went through so much trouble so you could come home happy, Korra. Can't we focus on that?”

“How can I focus on that, when you're a thousand miles away?” She rose up to kiss Asami's forehead. “Whatever this is, it's not just going away. Let me help you. We're a team, right?”

“Of course we are!” Asami turned her head, taking a long breath. “Of course we are. I just... I don't think there's anything for you to worry about.”

"Maybe. Or maybe what you want is for me to ignore _whatever_ this is so you can pretend it's not there.”

Asami yanked herself away...but only so far as the counter. She set her hands apart, leaning heavily against it.

Phase Two hadn't gone well at all.

It was almost as if her wife could see through her strategies or something.

"Asami..."

“Soon,” Asami promised. “Just... let's have a happy night tonight, okay?”

Korra stepped up behind her, wrapping her arms across Asami's chest. “I want all the happy nights,” Korra said. “But okay. I promise you tonight.”

Asami wiped the wet tickle from the corner of her eye, then turned within Korra's arms and grabbed her collar. “Good,” she said, before planting a deep kiss on her wife's face, hopping up to sit on the counter, and wrapping her legs around her.

Tonight was supposed to be happy, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Day Two, and Korrasami Week marches forward! What IS eating you, Asami? 
> 
> And yeah, about Mako... this was not an editorial comment. Korrasami week or not, I have no grudge against the guy, and it really pained me to do this. I want my rendition of their lives to be long, and loving, but real. And life has things in it that aren't expected, or fair. 
> 
> At the time I write this, I am 33. Two of my high school classmates, that I know of, have died. And none of us get into fights with magical martial arts superheroes. 
> 
> The likelihood of their entire extended friend group all living into their 80s or whatnot is... not great. 
> 
> In the end, it came down to a coin flip, because I could not bring myself to choose. 
> 
> I don't want this series of stories to become ABOUT that, but... I won't apologize for the decision, either. 
> 
> On the up side, though... I can hop back and write him as much as I like. 
> 
> This isn't going to be a giant angst pile or anything, don't ya'll worry! But as always, Shannon's gotta do everything her own way :)


End file.
